monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters/students
To make reading easier, this page is split up in four sections: * The ghoulfriends - The franchise's main crew, consisting of the seven most featured characters, both fiction-wise and doll-wise. These seven also often interact closely within the fiction. * Monster High students - The Monster High student body minus the ghoulfriends, which makes up most of the primary cast of Monster High. This section includes former backgrounders and semi-backgrounders, as well as characters exclusive to the ''Ghoulfriends'' book series. * Other students - Characters who attend high school, but who do not attend Monster High. Most of these characters only appear once in the fiction, but the section also contains students who have not been confirmed to attend Monster High yet or who have left Monster High. On top of that, the section includes characters exclusive to the ''Monster High'' book series. * Former students - This section comprises the characters who are past high school, but aren't exactly adults yet. It does not matter whether they are former Monster High students or former students of another school for them to be included in this section. All characters within a section are listed alphabetically. The ghoulfriends Abbey Bominable Clawdeen Wolf Cleo de Nile Draculaura Frankie Stein Ghoulia Yelps Lagoona Blue Monster High students Andy Beast Bram Devein Brocko Clawd Wolf Cy Clops Cy is a Cyclops, and one of the new students staying at Monster High's dormitories. He's a shy, quiet character who likes to stay in the background, but when the school is threatened by Sylphia Flapper, he steps up to help Robecca, Rochelle and Venus save the day. He also develops a crush on Robecca Steam. He appears in the book series Ghoulfriends. Deuce Gorgon Don of the Dead Dougey Eyera Facebook student The ''Monster High'' Facebook account is hosted by a mysterious student of Monster High, strongly suggested to be a girl. Very little is known about her, but she is good friends with most of the other students. It is also known that the Facebook student's parents for the longest time didn't allow her to have a pet. When on October 6, 2010, she finally was allowed to have one, she let the Facebook visitors decide and ended up with a pink male mini-dragon. Gillington "Gil" Webber Gingerbread boy Gory Fangtell Heath Burns Henry Hunchback Henry Hunchback is a boy with a severe hunchback, and one of the new students staying at Monster High's dormitories. He's a cheery, excitable guy who is a great fan and admirer of Coach Igor. He appears in the book series Ghoulfriends. Holt Hyde Hoodude Voodoo Howleen Wolf Invisi Billy Iris Clops Jackson Jekyll Jinafire Long Kipling Lothar Lothar is a short, troll-like student. He has a huge crush on Howleen Wolf. Manny Taur Meowlody Operetta The Perfect Guy Purrsephone Ricky Rider Rider is a merman who, due to possessing a tail instead of legs, gets about school in a wheelchair. Despite this, he refuses to let this stop him enjoying life to the full, and is usually seen tearing around the school at high speed performing dangerous stunts. Robecca Steam Rochelle Goyle Romulus Rose and Blanche Van Sangre Rose and Blanche are twin vampires from Romania, who are new students staying at Monster High dormitories. As they are Romani vampires, they insist on sleeping in the same place no more than three nights, often sneaking into other students' rooms to sleep. They get offended if people call them identical, as they insist one twin has shinier hair than the other. They appear in the book series Ghoulfriends. Scarah Screams Simon Clops Skelita Calaveras Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch Spectra Vondergeist Teala Teala is a troll who lives under a bridge. She has only been mentioned in Toralei's 'Campus Stroll' diary, in which she is telling the werecat about how her boyfriend has treated her. Three Headed Freddie Three Headed Freddie is a boy with three heads, and one of the new students staying at Monster High's dormitories. He has a habit of blurting out his thoughts unexpectedly. Each of his heads speak at the same time, but each one speaks in a different language. He even reads multiple versions of the daily newspaper in different languages. He appears in the book series Ghoulfriends. Toralei Stripe Twyla Venus McFlytrap Wydowna Spider Other students Bekka Madden 'Bekka Madden' is the main antagonist on the [[Monster High (book series)|''Monster High book series]]. Though she seems innocent and friendly at first, she backstabbed Melody when she found out that Jackson was a RAD. She is very discriminating against RADs, shooting out propaganda whenever she can. This hate mostly stems from the fact that Brett, her ex-boyfriend, chose Frankie Stein over her. By the third book, Melody used her newfound RAD powers to force out all her friend's true feelings. Bekka is left humiliated and friendless, increasing her hatred greatly. Between the second and third books she is the leader of the group HUNT (Humans Unite No Tolerance). In the fourth book she was mentioned once, where she transfurred to another school. Billy Phaidin Boo-Lu Cerone Brett Redding Brett Redding started out as Bekka's boyfriend, but soon ended up with Frankie Stein, passing out into a coma when he saw her head fall off. He is a huge RAD supporter, and came up with the idea of a video where the monsters all poured out their feelings, but their faces would be blurred. The video was sabotauged and though he was originally accused, he cleared his name and got back together with Frankie. C.A. Cupid Candace Carver Candace Carver is Melody's confident older sister. Though her constant optimism irritates Melody, her advice is, more often than not, extremely useful. A huge flirt herself, Candace rarely keeps a relationship and looks at dating as more of a game than anything. She is one Billy Phaidin's best friends and gave him the idea of visibility. They started the NUDI (N'ormies '''U'ncool with 'D'iscriminating 'I'diots) group to promote RADs. Catrine DeMew Chad Clair Garrott DuRoque Garrott DuRoque is Rochelle Goyle's boyfriend, who remains in Scaris while Rochelle goes to Monster High. They were very close to each other, but Garrott mysteriously stops writing to Rochelle, which makes her wonder what's happened to him.... He appears in Scaris: City of Frights and is also mentioned in the Ghoulfriends Forever book. Gary Gary is Rocco's friend and fellow teammate in Granite City High's Skulltimate Roller Maze team. He appears in Friday Night Frights Gigi Grant Goons Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper Haylee 'Haylee' is introduced as Bekka's best friend , though seems to be more of a servant to the girl. She was tricked in 8th grade into signing an indentured servant contract and it doesn't expire until,the end of high school, thus making her Bekka's personal servant. She was tricked Haylee into signing a contract promissing her friendship and loyalty to Bekka forever. This has completely backfires. She is mainly seen following Bekka typing her life into her phone for a phone novel titled : "''Bek, and Better than ever!" ''In book three, Melody convinces Haylee to de-friend Bekka. Honey Swamp Lilith Van Hellscream Melody Carver Rocco Rocco is the captain of Granite City High's Skulltimate Roller Maze team. An extremely thuggish and rowdy player, he'll resort to any tactics in order to win. He appears in Friday Night Frights. Thad Valentine Whisp 'Whisp' is Gigi Grant's shadow, brought to life by a wish made by a finder who wanted Gigi to have a friend while inside her magic lamp. But having grown resentful of Gigi constantly leaving her alone to grant other people's wishes, she devises a wicked plan to make herself more powerful... She is the antagonist of 13 Wishes. Former students Clawdia Wolf Nefera de Nile Category:Characters